lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gotanks 2
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User Friendly Expirence and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! I might be able to chat with you later today. If not, then we can talk sometime tomorrow on my wiki. I am usually busy on Fridays but we might be able to talk later if I am not busy. - Elcidman at 11:14 on September 21, 2012 Admin Bowser, you have been here awhile, and noone, I mean, noone likes you. I have very little of my like for you left after you tried adopting this Wiki. And you can not be anyway, edits, my gosh you think trust?, and much more. You wouldn't even have chances to be a Rollback. No. And don't reply to this begging me, I don't have time. And if you absoultely want to be one, get better grammar, stop being how you are, get some ''good ''edits and gain trust from everyone (which will be a hard as fuc*ing hell task) and hope one day that you have at least ''any ''chances with your ''life ''of becoming ''anything ''on here. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 06:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Kuzon's right Gotanks, If you wanna be Admin so much, Just start small, Raise your edits, Improve your grammar, And maybe get some more friends, And of course, You'll have to be more active, Seeing as you're banned from the chat, And I'm gonna make this short, Hope to see ya not banned. PG out! Powerful gohan (talk) 07:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Good luck. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Uhm....say what? AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Your grammar needs improvement, but it's better than before, I give you that. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I come to my wiki now. Warning Please don't remove the Japanese names for the Androids in the future. Thank you. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Stop. Stop adding unnecessary space on Android 13. This is the second warning. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 16:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Please stop messaging me. I get it. Okay, I can't talk now, Sorry - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 23:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, man I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you. We are still friends, okay? We can still chat on Earthboundfanon wiki. I just didn't like how you kept sending the same message to me over and over again even though you were just saying hi. It's okay really just don't do it again. We are still friends, man. I am your friend. - Elcidman at September 30, 2012 4:13 PM Hello there Gotanks. Which Wiki is it Michael Iron and Miri is destroying. I can help you. And one more thing. Elcidman said that he is sorry for spaming. Hey. Meet me on earthboundfanon wiki alright? --Nicka209 (talk) 01:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Good luck Good luck with becoming anything on this wiki. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 15:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, one final thing. Your All-Stars suck. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I've un-banned you from chat. Please take your time to explain your behavior and why you behave like this. Please? AssassinHood - Let's talk! 19:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You are banned for 2 hours. That is something I can't change. Just...survive 'til I get around again, okay? Just hang in there. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 19:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC)